Technical Field
Certain embodiment relates to an insulating structure appropriate to an electrode provided in an ion implanter.
Description of Related Art
An ion implanter includes several electrodes such as an extraction electrode system for extracting an ion beam from an ion source and the electrodes are supported via other electrodes or a surrounding structure by an insulator. For example, in a related art, an ion source is described, which includes a needle-shaped electrode and an extraction electrode and applies a high voltage between the needle-shaped electrode and the extraction electrode to generate an ion beam.